Child safety seats may be used to safely secure a child in a vehicle. Such seats may incorporate webs or straps to secure the seat to the vehicle, and likewise the child to the seat. To accommodate different vehicle configurations and/or children of variable sizes, straps may be designed with excess length to provide adjustability. When the seat is then secured to the vehicle, and the child is secured to the seat, the straps may be adjusted to a shorter effective length for a relatively snug fit. Often, this can lead to excess tails of web that may lie loose in the vehicle, or even get in the way of mechanical attachments and other operational components of the seat. Thus, there is a need to provide a means for neatly stowing excess web while providing for repeated adjustability without manual management of excess web.
While a variety of devices and means for managing excess web have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.